


Представить в правильном масштабе

by Gagarka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, kidgance - Freeform, mental sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: "Втроём вообще много чем можно заниматься", - и это звучит, как приглашение.





	

Кит давно привык быть один, он знает ощущение одиночества — оно похоже на хрустящий на зубах песок с привкусом пыли. Он помнит, как уходил отец — смутная фигура, растворившаяся в дымке воспоминаний.  
  
В его доме, десять на двенадцать шагов, стоит старый односпальный диван. Кит говорит себе, что ему больше и не нужно. И никогда, даже в те редкие моменты, когда у него появляются деньги, он не покупает новый — не для кого, а ему и так нормально.  
  
Он скрещивает руки на груди — смотрите, как я самодостаточен.  
  
Он отгоняет взглядом любого, кто, кажется, подошёл слишком близко.  
  
Он хорошо знает чувство, когда человек, которому открылся, исчезает, оставляя после себя звенящее ничто.  
  
Он уже испытал это с отцом, с Широ. И не хочет повторения.  
  
Но появляется Вольтрон и объединяет его и ещё шестерых общей целью. Вселенную совершенно не волнуют желания Кита или чьи бы то ни было ещё.  
  
Он медленно, сам того не понимая, по камешку разбирает стену, защищающую его от внешнего мира. Сначала и снова — для Широ, который, даже несмотря на плен, изменился меньше, чем сам Кит.  
  
Потом, как ни парадоксально, для Лэнса с его глупым соперничеством и готовностью подставиться за других. Он постоянно тормошит, втягивает в какие-то соревнования, твердит, что докажет своё превосходство, но Кит не чувствует злобы или неприязни.  
  
А дальше нитей привязанности становится всё больше, они постепенно становятся всё крепче, и в какой-то момент Кит понимает, что пути назад больше нет. Дальше ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы перестать сожалеть о потерянной зоне комфорта.  
  
Привыкать оказывается легче всего рядом с Пидж. Кит считает, что они похожи: характерами, вспыльчивостью, упёртостью. Даже странно, что им так хорошо друг с другом. Но потом всё идёт наперекосяк.  
  
Сначала Кита не особо напрягает начавший крутиться поблизости Лэнс — он всегда слишком активен, всегда кажется, что его слишком много даже для самого просторного помещения Замка.  
  
Нет ничего особенного в том, что он общается с Пидж. Они были вместе в гарнизоне и успели сдружиться до встречи с остальными, это нормально. Но Кита это почему-то раздражает.  
  


***

  
  
Во время тренировочного вылета он замечает, что отклик систем Льва замедлился. На доли секунды, но в битве они бесценны. Собственно, по этому вопросу он и собирается обратиться к Пидж, когда вечером сразу после душа заворачивает в сторону её ангара. Двери открыты нараспашку, и первый, кого Кит замечает внутри, — Лэнс.  
  
Тот стоит, облокотившись на стол рядом с Пидж, и что-то тихо ей говорит. Слов не разобрать, но она вдруг резко разворачивается, и Кит хочет начать говорить, пока они не поссорились. И ошибается.  
  
Лэнс мягко берёт её лицо в свои ладони и целует. Видимо, он и правда хорошо это умеет — Пидж подаётся всем телом ему навстречу, и Лэнс, подхватив за бёдра, усаживает её на стол. Она так податлива под его руками, выгибается, наклоняет голову, чтобы Лэнс мог прикусить её мочку, а потом спуститься ниже. Но через несколько секунд она крепко обхватывает его ногами, запускает руки под бело-голубую футболку и, судя по громкому шипению, проводит по спине Лэнса ногтями, начиная целовать, как только он поднимает голову. Он прижимается к ней, трётся пахом о пах — Кит слышит приглушённый поцелуем стон и, сбрасывая оцепенение, пятится.  
  
Меньше чем через минуту он блокирует дверь своей каюты изнутри. Сердце стучит как бешеное, по спине бегают мурашки, внутри всё сжимается.  
  
А ещё у него стоит.  
  
В голове всё так перепуталось. Под закрытыми веками, как стоп-кадры фильма, появляется сцена, невольным свидетелем которой он стал.  
  
_Поджатые пальцы ноги Пидж, с которой слетел ботинок.  
  
Мимолётная болезненная гримаса Лэнса, когда она прикусила и потянула его нижнюю губу.  
  
Его руки, оглаживавшие её поясницу, сжимающие её бёдра.  
  
И этот чёртов стон…_  
  
Киту хватает нескольких движений рукой, чтобы кончить.  
  
Тяжело дыша, он валится на койку и убирает со лба мокрые пряди.  
  
И только в этот момент осознаёт, что мысленно ставил себя не только на место Лэнса, но и на место Пидж. От этого хочется выть и биться головой о стену. Но вместо этого со стеной встречается кулак — костяшки отзываются резкой болью.  
  
Кит пропускает утреннюю тренировку. На завтрак тоже совершенно не хочется, но он идёт, чтобы не беспокоить остальных.  
  
Всё как всегда — зелёная слизь, зелёная слизь и «чай», после которого все разбредаются по своим делам. Пидж и Коран, поднявшись из-за стола, продолжают начатую раньше беседу и выходят, говоря на каком-то своём техническом языке. Аллура вместе с Широ отправляются готовить новую тренировку для паладинов. Лэнс что-то нашёптывает Ханку, активно жестикулируя в опасной близости от чашки. Ханк изредка переспрашивает или подносит руку ко рту. То есть всё как обычно, но Киту всё равно здорово не по себе.  
  
Это больше смахивает на паранойю, но Кит предпочитает не чувствовать, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом от смутного ощущения взгляда в спину, и решает, что стандартный комплекс физических упражнений можно выполнить и в каюте.  
  
Только на полпути он вспоминает, с чего всё началось. И снова идёт в ангар Зелёного, затолкав лишние мысли поглубже.  
  
Он встречает Пидж у выхода, значит, не придётся заходить внутрь. Удачно.  
  
— Кит? Что-то случилось? — слегка удивляется она.  
  
— Ты можешь протестировать моего Льва? Пожалуйста, — добавляет он.  
  
— Без проблем, только ноут захвачу, — кивает Пидж и привычным движением возвращает съехавшие очки на место. — Ты чего? — Она оборачивается, когда он остаётся на месте.  
  
— Тут подожду, — Кит демонстративно прислоняется к стене, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Ладно, — она пожимает плечами и уходит.  
  
Возвращается Пидж быстро, с ноутбуком под мышкой, размахивая полотенцем в бело-красную полоску.  
  
— Это не твоё?  
  
Кит холодеет и отшатывается от протянутого полотенца.  
  
— Нет, — выдавливает он.  
  
— Странно, мне казалось, я уже видела такое у тебя… А может, и не у тебя, — легко соглашается Пидж, закидывает полотенце на плечо и идёт дальше.  
  
Кит не отрывает от неё взгляда, поэтому замечает, как слегка кривятся её губы от сдерживаемой улыбки, когда она обходит его.  
  
Она его заметила. Она знает, что Кит их видел. Она знает!  
  
Первый порыв — сбежать. Сбежать в открытый шлюз или запереться в своей каюте. И никогда больше из неё не выходить. Потом он вспоминает, что Пидж может взломать что угодно, да и для Широ не проблема вскрыть дверь, как консервную банку. Следующая мысль о Вольтроне, которого не будет без Кита — значит, нельзя прятаться или избегать членов команды.  
  
Других вариантов он с ходу придумать не может, поэтому остаётся только отлепиться от стены и следовать за Пидж, незаметно стерев каплю пота с виска.  
  
Следующие несколько дней Кит присматривается к этой парочке, но они ведут себя как обычно, и он вздыхает с облегчением. Если они решили забыть о том, что он их видел, то так даже лучше. У Пидж есть Лэнс, с которым она теперь может говорить в любое время и о чём угодно. У Лэнса есть Пидж, которая совсем не против его дурацких шуток и обниманий по поводу и без. Своего рода идиллия. И Киту, с его внезапными прозрениями и новыми эмоциями, с названиями для которых он ещё не определился, там места нет.  
  
Это чувство ему знакомо и привычно, поэтому не вызывает ничего, кроме глухой застарелой тоски. Ему снова не хватает ничего не значащих прикосновений и возможности поговорить ни о чём. Он мог бы пойти к Широ, но у них тут разгар вселенской войны, так, на минуточку, и личные проблемы на этом фоне ничтожны. У него нет вариантов, кроме как разобраться в этом самостоятельно.  
  
То, что Кит принимал за дружескую симпатию и раздражение, оказалось интересом и ревностью. Было бы лучше и гораздо проще, останься всё как раньше. А теперь приходится мириться с выкрутасами глупой мышцы в груди, которая сжимается от одного взгляда на этих двоих. Поэтому Кит старается не делать этого лишний раз, но они держатся за руки и обнимаются, не таясь, и выглядит это правильно и довольно мило, если «мило» вообще можно употребить в отношении Лэнса и Пидж. Вот только сердцу плевать на «мило» и «правильно», ему — как сердцу, так и самому Киту — нужна щепотка простого человеческого тепла. Но Кит не имеет права быть жадным, он умеет ценить то, что у него есть, поэтому ничего делать не собирается, надеясь, что со временем всё это пройдёт. Лишь бы побыстрее.  
  


***

  
  
Кит бежит не чувствуя ног, изо всех сил, но кажется, что он медленнее улитки, а время уходит, утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы. Кажется, что всё уже кончено, и он безнадёжно опоздал, хотя это не так, напоминает он себе.  
  
Когда на главном экране в рубке появляется одинокая мигающая точка — крейсер галра — Пидж твёрдо заявляет, что им нужны данные, а не космическая пыль, в которую превратились последние несколько имперских кораблей. Никто не спорит — информация действительно нужна. Так что Широ, Лэнс и Пидж в Зелёном, активировав маскировку, отправляются к крейсеру, а Ханк, Кит и Аллура обращают всё внимание галра на себя.  
  
Всё идёт довольно неплохо: быстрый Красный мелькает тут и там, выкашивая ряды истребителей, Жёлтый кружит перед главными орудиями, благо его броня позволяет быть вскользь задетым, Замок же обстреливает не столь важные части крейсера, не даёт галра расслабиться.  
  
На общей частоте постоянно слышны голоса тех, кто пробирается ко второй рубке корабля галра. Они не вступают в бой и быстро добираются до нужного помещения. Как только открывается дверь, Лэнс мгновенно обезвреживает тех двоих, что внутри, и остаётся на пороге, пока Пидж с помощью Широ входит в систему и запускает скачивание информации.  
  
Счёт идёт на секунды.  
  
Они готовы к тому, что галра быстро сообразят — неспроста их атакуют только двое из пяти Львов, поэтому Кит не особо переживает, услышав предупреждение Лэнса о приближении врагов.  
  
В такие моменты Кит не утруждает себя лишними мыслями — он прекрасно знает, что они выкладываются на полную, как он сам, как любой и каждый из них. И предпочитает забыть об удаче, которая может оказаться не на их стороне.  
  
Из криков по связи ясно, что они наткнулись на группу галра, и тогда Кита впервые «прошибает».  
  
Перед глазами белеет, а в ушах звенит, как после удара по голове. Боль такая сильная, что он вскрикивает и тянется к её источникам. Но ран нет. И только тогда Кит понимает, что эта отступающая боль не его.  
  
Страх холодными кольцами опутывает и сжимает так, что каждый вздох даётся с трудом, а ему ещё надо как-то двигаться. Он до крови прикусывает губу и немного приходит в себя. Как раз вовремя, чтобы прикрыть отход Зелёного Льва.  
  
В ушах всё ещё шумит, и Кит не слышит, что говорит Широ. Он на полной скорости влетает в ангар и чуть ли не кубарем вываливается из Красного. Неужели до лечебных капсул всегда было так далеко?  
  
На пороге Кит застывает в нерешительности, стаскивает с головы шлем, вздрагивает и ёжится — разгорячённое лицо и влажные волосы обдаёт воздухом неожиданно холодным. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов, выравнивая дыхание, стискивает челюсти и наконец заходит.  
  
Первое, что он видит — красный. Он не знает, почему не видел или не хотел замечать эти пятна в коридоре, зато теперь они будто становятся ярче, и они повсюду. На полу, на броне Широ, что прижимает за плечи вырывающегося Лэнса к столу, на самом Лэнсе.  
  
Воздух наполнен стоном и запахом ржавчины. Кит не может отвести взгляд, мечущийся между исказившимся лицом и раной на правом боку Лэнса, из которой Аллура быстрыми чёткими движениями достаёт осколки. Он выходит из ступора, только когда на него налетает Ханк.  
  
— Лэнс, дружище! — кричит он, но тотчас закрывает себе руками рот, чтобы не отвлекать Аллуру, и останавливается рядом с Кораном у ног Лэнса.  
  
Кит снова может шевелиться и замечает Пидж у стены. Она сидит сгорбившись, обнимает себя одной рукой и прикусывает костяшку указательного пальца другой. Из раны над глазом идёт кровь, капает на броню и стекает по шее, темнея.  
  
Подойдя ближе, Кит замечает, что ей тоже досталось от осколков — левое бедро выглядит не так жутко, как бок Лэнса, но Кит помнит, насколько это больно. Он подходит к Пидж на негнущихся ногах и оседает рядом. Внимательно оглядывает — нет, больше ран нет.  
  
— Пидж, — зовёт он, но она словно не замечает.  
  
Он сомневается, но потом встаёт чтобы взять со столика рядом с Аллурой несколько кусков белоснежной материи, которая на поверку оказывается чем-то похожим на влажную губку, но тканным и очень мягким. С этим он возвращается к Пидж, опускается на колени и мягко заставляет её повернуть голову.  
  
Она узнаёт его, но ничего не говорит, хотя выпускает из зубов истерзанный палец, взамен крепко сжимая челюсти.  
  
— Я только уберу кровь, — предупреждает он, и она закрывает глаза; Кит принимает это за согласие.  
  
Кит очень осторожно проводит «губкой» по её лицу, начиная со лба. Длинный порез над бровью не очень глубокий, но, как и все раны на лице, сильно кровит. Кит хочет поскорее смыть красный — это не цвет Пидж.  
  
В уши ввинчивается болезненный вопль. Кит резко оборачивается и видит, как Лэнс обмякает под руками Широ и Корана, Аллура держит крупный осколок и говорит, что теперь можно поместить его в капсулу.  
  
— С ним всё будет хорошо, — говорит Кит, чувствует, что Пидж нужно это услышать. Как и ему самому. — Пидж?  
  
Её рот замер в беззвучном крике, а по щекам текут слёзы, она хрипло стонет:  
— Ему было _так больно_!  
  
— Ты всё чувствовала? Всё это время?! — доходит до Кита через мучительно долгое мгновение.  
  
Она дёргает головой, что может сойти за кивок, открывает рот, но рядом уже стоит Аллура.  
  
— Широ, помоги мне ещё раз, пожалуйста. Пидж, я сделаю всё быстро, обещаю. Обезболивающее подействовало?  
  
— Не знаю, но это не важно, — хрипит Пидж.  
  
Широ легко поднимает её с пола и что-то тихо говорит на ухо, и Киту кажется, что она совсем немного расслабляется.  
  
В шесть рук Кит, Широ и не перестающий ронять слёзы Ханк быстро освобождают Пидж от доспехов, как только она оказывается на столе. Коран одним взмахом разрезает чёрный и белый костюмы и уступает место Аллуре.  
  
Кит больше ничем не может помочь и собирается подойти к Ханку. Тот напряжённо следит за руками Аллуры и потирает бок. Правый. Кит почти задумывается об этом, но Пидж хватает его руку.  
  
— Можно?  
  
— Конечно, — он заставляет себя улыбнуться и накрывает её ладонь второй рукой.  
  
— Спасибо, — произносит она одними губами и неотрывно смотрит на него, слыша, как Аллура чем-то шуршит и звенит. Зрачки Пидж сужаются до точек.  
  
Кит краем глаза видит блеснувшие в ярком свете щипцы, сильнее сжимает ладонь Пидж, она дёргается, когда металл касается раны. Широ и Коран сразу начинают давить на плечи и ноги сильнее.  
  
Пидж шипит, и Кит пытается сам мысленно нащупать связь с ней, но не выходит.  
  
— Не больно, но прикосновения чувствую. Странно, — кривит губы в улыбке Пидж и сжимает его руку в ответ.  
  
— Так и должно быть, — говорит Коран. — Плохо, что с Лэнсом нельзя было медлить.  
  
— Надеюсь, он не будет об этом помнить, — еле слышно произносит Пидж и хмурится.  
  
Кит уходит только после того, как Пидж оказывается в капсуле. Она пострадала меньше Лэнса, но исцеление займёт около пяти часов, поэтому у него есть время привести себя в порядок и вернуться, чтобы убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.  
  
Он стоит под душем уже некоторое время и не шевелится. По плечам бьют горячие струи; предплечья, ладони и лоб холодит стена, в которую упирается Кит. Он словно загипнотизированный наблюдает за тем, как капли сначала медленно, а потом — сливаясь с другими — всё быстрее и быстрее стремятся вниз.  
  
Каждый раз, когда кто-то попадает в капсулу, Кит пытается проанализировать, в каком этапе плана они ошиблись, что можно было сделать по-другому, и как избежать повторения. Сейчас же он просто думает, что легче самому сдохнуть, чем потерять хоть кого-то из них.  
  
Ещё он не может не думать о том, как почувствовал их ранения. Они с Пидж и раньше хорошо понимали друг друга без слов, но это было больше похоже на предугадывание движений и решений, основанное на опыте. А это… Какая-то хренова магия! И она не помогает, совсем.  
  
С трудом стряхивая заторможенность, он домывается и идёт бить тренировочных манекенов.  
  
— Широ?  
  
— Кит? Присоединишься?  
  
Он кивает и мысленно благодарит за отсутствие лишних вопросов. Широ запускает тренировочную программу заново, и они встают спина к спине.  
  
Кит не считает, сколько раз они побеждают, но когда начинают проигрывать, буквально валясь с ног от усталости, Широ отключает дронов. Кит раскидывает руки в стороны и лежит, разглядывая потолок. Мышцы приятно наливаются тяжестью, и вставать совершенно не хочется.  
  
— Широ… — Кит замолкает, подбирая слова, — у тебя было такое, что ты чувствовал то, что чувствует кто-то другой?  
  
— Ты о чём? — Широ опускается рядом и кладёт Киту на грудь полотенце и пакет с водой.  
  
— Я про связь между нами всеми, как на тренировках, где мы можем читать мысли друг друга. Может ли такое случиться без этих специальных штук, которые нам давал Коран?  
  
— Это сложный вопрос, — Широ смеётся, но неожиданно становится серьёзным. — Почему ты вообще об этом спросил?  
  
Кит отводит взгляд в сторону, не желая объясняться. Он понятия не имеет, как описать словами то, что с ним происходит, и уже жалеет, что начал этот разговор.  
  
— Просто так, не бери в голову.  
  
Он поднимается, но Широ удерживает его за запястье и смотрит словно сквозь Кита, отчего ему становится не по себе.  
  
— Знаешь, иногда я… Не знаю, — он горько усмехается и поднимает лицо к потолку. — Сегодня, когда Пидж и Лэнса ранило… И раньше, когда задевало кого-то из вас. Мне бывало очень больно, но сейчас до меня доходят только слабые отголоски. Или я просто привык. Я думал, что это из-за… ну, знаешь, одна из дополнительных опций лидерства. Принцесса сказала, что это бывает, когда паладины долго работают вместе.  
  
— Долго?  
  
— Да, я тоже удивился, но похоже мы просто учимся быстрее, потому что живём гораздо меньше, чем алтейцы, — Широ разводит руками с немного печальной улыбкой. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Да так, показалось что-то, — выдавливает улыбку Кит. — Со мной всё в порядке. И с ними тоже будет.  
  
Он понимает, что говорит это больше для себя, чем для Широ, но тот, похоже, успокаивается, и Кит наконец уходит.  
  


***

  
  
Выгнать бледного Ханка из медотсека получается под предлогом того, что скоро ребятам понадобится много еды для восстановления сил. Тот соглашается, но притормаживает у дверей и уходит только после обещания Кита дождаться пробуждения обоих.  
  
Кит помнит, что в капсулах холодно, поэтому у него наготове пара одеял, и когда Пидж делает нетвёрдый шаг наружу, Кит сразу набрасывает одно из них ей на плечи.  
  
— Спасибо. — Её голос всё ещё хриплый.  
  
Они садятся на ступени, и Кит растирает через одеяло её плечи.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— В норме, сам знаешь, — усмехается Пидж и прижимается к нему боком, — ты не против?  
  
— Не против, — качает он головой и обнимает, укладывая подбородок ей на макушку. — Что у вас там случилось?  
  
— М-м-м, — Пидж мотает головой, зарываясь в плечо Кита, но начинает говорить всё равно: — Мы уже были рядом с Зелёной, когда напоролись на дронов. Широ был впереди и сразу вынес троих. Но их было много, и когда мы почти разобрались с ними, последний просто рванул. Не знала, что они так умеют…  
  
Какое-то время они молчат, Кит думает, что надо будет иметь в виду, что теперь ближний бой стал опаснее.  
  
От звука, нарушающего тишину, оба вздрагивают.  
  
— Глупый организм, — Пидж ворчит не хуже своего желудка.  
  
— Может, поешь? Там Ханк, скорее всего, уже наколдовал чего-нибудь, — предлагает Кит.  
  
Пидж выпутывается из его рук и медленно подходит к капсуле. Кладёт ладонь на тонкое стекло, отделяющее её от Лэнса — на нём сразу появляются данные: рост, вес, повреждения, скорость регенерации, оставшееся время.  
  
— Хорошо, — со вздохом соглашается Пидж, — но в первую очередь душ, и я должна вернуться через два с половиной часа.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Кит подходит к ней и предлагает руку, на что Пидж закатывает глаза, но всё равно берёт его под локоть.  
  
Едва появившись в столовой, они оказываются в медвежьих объятиях Ханка. Точнее, оказывается Пидж и сразу что-то возмущённо кряхтит, а Кит попросту не успевает отойти, поэтому его стискивают за компанию.  
  
— Не смей нас больше так пугать, — говорит Ханк и наконец-то отпускает изрядно помятую Пидж. — Садись, сейчас всё будет. Ты тоже, Кит.  
  
Возразить он не успевает — Ханк уже исчез на кухне, поэтому Кит только вздыхает и обменивается улыбками с Пидж.  
  
Заканчивают с едой они очень быстро, поэтому Пидж, к которой вернулась хлещущая через край энергия, бодро двигается в сторону своего ангара, чтобы запустить расшифровку данных.  
  
Кит не знает точно, почему идёт вместе с ней, но успокаивает себя тем, что если ей не напомнить, она может проторчать перед монитором, пока не вырубится от усталости. И он просто сидит на полу рядом, прислонившись к столу, пока она вбивает данные. Он мог бы взять стул, но этот день был слишком долгим, чтобы добровольно отказаться от возможности вытянуть ноги. К тому же через некоторое время Пидж потягивается, прощёлкивает суставы пальцев и мимоходом взъерошивает волосы Кита лёгким прикосновением. И он будто возвращается ко времени, когда им было так комфортно рядом друг с другом. Но теперь это чувство не полное. Чего-то не хватает.  
  
— Ну что, пошли? — прерывает его раздумья Пидж, и Кит не может вспомнить ни одной связной мысли, как будто в голове всё это время был только белый шум.  
  
— Ага. Сколько времени осталось? — спрашивает он, хотя предполагалось, что именно Кит должен будет напомнить Пидж, когда будет пора возвращаться.  
  
— Минут пятнадцать, — она трёт глаза под очками и хлопает себя по щекам перед тем, как двигаться к выходу. — Ключ я подобрала, теперь данные и без меня расшифруются, а результаты потом переведутся. Думаю, к утру всё будет готово.  
  
— Только не вскакивай раньше всех, — негромко просит Кит и слышит, как идущая впереди Пидж фыркает, но не возражает.  
  
В медотсеке они обнаруживают остальных. Все выглядят устало, будто именно они только вышли из капсулы, и Кит думает, что, наверное, сам не лучше. Пидж останавливается рядом с Широ, скрестившим руки на груди. Кит же подходит ближе к капсуле и стоящему рядом с ней Ханку.  
  
Он скользит взглядом по смуглому лицу — бледность на нём выглядит совершенно неправильно. Лэнс часто улыбается или корчит рожи, и Кит думает, что такое спокойное выражение лица слишком непривычно, а ещё ловит себя на мысли, что хочет увидеть, как Лэнс улыбается только ему.  
  
На секунду его усталый разум снова подсказывает, что сценарий мог развиться куда хуже, и тогда Лэнс сейчас был бы не в капсуле, а…  
  
Кит усилием воли обрывает эту мысль. Ему явно стоит отдохнуть, потому что придурочный Лэнс жив, почти здоров и через несколько тиков вылезет из капсулы и снова будет строить из себя непойми что, говорить громче, чем нужно, и размахивать длинными руками. И обязательно обнимет Пидж, и снова будет с ней рядом.  
  
От этих мыслей в нём просыпается злость.  
  
Он думает, что привязанности отвлекают, и хочет от них избавиться, а потому злится. Но Широ привязан ко всем, и это делает его только сильнее. Пидж тоже это не мешает искать семью.  
  
Он убеждает себя, что их случаи слишком разные, но сам себе не верит, и это злит его ещё больше.  
  
Кит понимает, что слишком много думает, запутывается ещё сильнее и упускает момент, ради которого все собрались.  
  
Дальше всё идёт по тому сценарию, который он видел у себя в голове, и Кит отступает вместо того, чтобы поучаствовать в коллективных объятиях.  
  


***

  
  
У Кита и раньше бывали очень реалистичные сны, но то, что он видит и чувствует сейчас, слишком похоже на явь.  
  
Кит оказывается в каюте Лэнса. Он точно знает, что это именно его каюта, но не знает откуда. Ещё он понимает, или вспоминает, — такой сон у него уже был, и не раз.  
  
Рядом с ним на животе лежит Пидж (иногда сам Лэнс, но сегодня — Пидж), она никак не может отложить ноутбук, поэтому Кит, отчаявшись добиться её внимания обычными способами, ныряет под одеяло и оставляет лёгкие поцелуи вдоль позвоночника, спускаясь всё ниже. Фыркает, натыкаясь на ткань спальных шорт, переворачивает Пидж на спину и жмурится, вслушиваясь в её возмущённую ругань. Он целует её живот, грудь, ласкает пальцами через шорты и чувствует её руки у себя в волосах.  
  
Проходит совсем немного времени, и под одеялом становится слишком жарко, а под пальцами влажно, и когда Кит откидывает одеяло и берётся за резинку шорт, Пидж сама приподнимает бёдра, упрощая задачу.  
  
— Ох, Лэнс… — срывается с её губ.  
  
Не то имя, не его.  
  
Кит теряет связь с этим сном, перед глазами пляшут цветные круги, сменяются пустынными пейзажами, стеной с вырезками и отметками напротив родного односпального дивана. Потом всё темнеет, и, открывая глаза, Кит понимает, что уже утро.  
  
Вспомнить, что ему снилось, не получается, мысль упорно ускользает. Кит бросает эти попытки и первым делом идёт в душ.  
  
Следующий раз происходит через несколько дней, но теперь всё немного иначе. Кит ощущает себя в двух телах одновременно, причём одно из них женское, но его это совершенно не шокирует, даже не удивляет.  
  
Он теряет себя в этих двойственных ощущениях, в горячечных поцелуях, прикосновениях, шёпоте и стонах, ритмичных движениях, в оргазмах, приходящих один за другим.  
  
— Лэнс? — это говорит он, когда дыхание выравнивается, но голос не его.  
  
— Да? — это тоже говорит он, и снова не своим голосом.  
  
Кит чувствует, как его-не-его руки сгребают в охапку его хрупкое тело. Он вдыхает сладкий и кажущийся родным запах, уткнувшись между небольшими упругими грудями, и чувствует лицо на своей груди, чьи-то горячие губы и настойчивые пальцы, и кожу под ними. Пожалуй, утром ему будет стыдно, если он вспомнит, но это хороший сон, и Кит окунается в него полностью.  
  
— Лэнс, — чуть строже повторяет голос, — дай хоть немного передохнуть.  
  
— Только если немного, — раздаётся смешок.  
  
Он откатывается в сторону и ловит краем глаза отблеск звёзд за бортом.  
  
— Пидж, гляди, опять мимо такого большого скопления пролетаем. Сколько раз уже, а я всё никак не привыкну.  
  
— Красиво.  
  
— Угу, только в такие моменты чувствуешь себя как никогда маленьким и незаметным.  
  
На некоторое время между ними устанавливается тишина. Переплетаются пальцы, и это отгоняет подкравшееся было одиночество.  
  
— Кстати, насчёт незаметного. У нас был наблюдатель.  
  
Тут связь дрожит и почти обрывается, но Киту непостижимым образом удаётся остаться.  
  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он голосом Лэнса, и в нём то ли удивление, то ли ирония, он не знает сам. Отчётливо звучит только интерес.  
  
— Ага, тот, кому очень идёт красный и его маллет. Он был очень заинтересован.  
  
— Вот как? — Вопрос звучит недоверчиво, а потом крепкие руки притягивают к себе ближе.  
  
— И, возможно, он бы не отказался побывать на месте кого-то из нас.  
  
Хватка слабеет, и из груди вырывается вздох.  
  
— Пидж, мы ещё в самом начале обсуждали, что никто никому ничего не обязан. И если ты хочешь… — Голос дрожит, искажается, в нём сквозит что-то, что Кит понять не может, но он точно не хочет слышать это снова.  
  
Его губы накрывают другие, не давая закончить.  
  
— Лэнс, когда я сказала «на месте кого-то из нас», я именно это и имела в виду.  
  
— О-о…  
  
— И, чтобы убедиться, в том, что ты правильно меня понял, замечу, что тут слишком много места даже для нас двоих. Можешь считать это пищей для размышления.  
  
Кто-то снова начинает говорить, но Кит уже не может понять слов, он наконец проваливается глубже, жалея, что наутро ничего не вспомнит.  
  
В этом он ошибается.  
  
Он просыпается с мыслью, что сегодня выходной, и не спешит прогонять дрёму, подумывая снова уснуть. И именно тогда, на границе сна, его накрывает потоком воспоминаний. Их так много, и они такие яркие, что Киту кажется, что он захлебнётся ими, утонет.  
  
Кит кончает, даже не прикасаясь к себе, на мгновение чувствует присутствие кого-то ещё и думает, что всё это сплошное безумие.  
  


***

  
  
«Хочешь разгрузить голову от лишних мыслей — займи руки». Фраза отца, которая очень чётко когда-то давно отпечаталась в его памяти, как никогда кстати. Поэтому сейчас в собственном ангаре спустя два дня раздумий, которые ни к чему его не привели, у передней лапы Красного Кит счищает гарь и копоть, оставшуюся после битвы. В Замке, конечно, есть система очистки, но в швах или под когтями всё равно что-то остаётся, да и краска кое-где начала облупляться — десять тысяч лет прошло, как-никак. И ещё Кит думает, что Льву будет приятна такая забота.  
  
Он улыбается своим мыслям. Хорошим и правильным, в отличие от тех, которые он без особого успеха силился прогнать. Кит даже подумывал снова обратиться к Широ, но так пришлось бы рассказать хоть какие-то подробности. Нет уж, увольте! К тому же Широ с этим справился, значит, сможет и Кит.  
  
— Между прочим, для этого есть система очистки, — раздаётся сзади придурковатый голос, и его придурковатый обладатель, чуть ли не насвистывая, входит в ангар.  
  
— Я в курсе, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, отвечает Кит.  
  
— Во-первых, тебе что, тренировки не хватило? — как чёрт из табакерки, из-за спины Лэнса появляется Пидж, на ходу поправляя очки. — И во-вторых, эта грязь может быть токсична или заражена неизвестными паразитами. — Она заправляет непослушную отросшую чёлку за ухо. — Голосую за систему очистки.  
  
— Учту, — Кит выпрямляется, смотрит на проделанную работу, разминает затекшие плечи и решительно не понимает, что они здесь забыли вдвоём.  
  
— Как Лев в целом? Больше никаких неполадок? — Пидж подходит слишком близко, лезет под руку, и Кит утыкается носом в мягкие волосы, повернув голову.  
  
Пидж пахнет грушами, совсем как алтейский шампунь, чуть-чуть палёной проводкой и совсем немного чем-то мускусным. Кит узнаёт запах пота Лэнса, который он слышал во сне.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — Кит отстраняется, чтобы не чувствовать эту определённо возбуждающую смесь запахов.  
  
— Отлично, тогда я пошла.  
  
Пидж ретируется так быстро, что Кит не успевает спросить, зачем она приходила и почему притащила за собой Лэнса, который, похоже, и не думал следовать её примеру.  
  
Кит думает, что игнорировать его тяжёлый взгляд — хорошее решение, и продолжает возиться со Львом, наплевав на гипотетическую токсичность грязи.  
  
Между лопаток тем временем начинает ощутимо чесаться. Кит закатывает глаза и оборачивается:  
— Ну чего тебе?  
  
— Да так, — неопределённо пожимает плечами Лэнс и упирается локтями в стол, склоняя голову к плечу. Киту открывается потрясающий вид на его острую ключицу. — Ты не против?  
  
«Да».  
  
— Нет.  
  
Кит смотрит, представляя, как провёл бы по этой ключице пальцами, губами… При мысли о губах он поднимается взглядом выше и замечает понимающую улыбку, как будто Лэнс мог прочитать его мысли.  
  
А может и прочитал.  
  
И от этой вероятности Киту становится жарко. Но окончательно сносит крышу, когда к его собственному возбуждению примешивается ещё одно.  
  
Степень безумия стремится к бесконечности — ощущать одновременно свой стояк и чужой… К такому жизнь Кита не готовила.  
  
— Мне надо…  
  
— Я, пожалуй…  
  
Начинают они одновременно и замолкают. Лицо Кита горит, щёки Лэнса красные.  
  
— Пойду отмою руки, — выпаливает Кит и чуть не бежит из собственного ангара.  
  


***

  
  
Кит хочет забыть обо всём и вернуться туда, где мир достаточно одномерный, чтобы на одну его грань можно было поместить защиту Вселенной, а на другую — поиск информации о его настоящей матери и самом себе. И жить в этой блаженной плоскости.  
  
Иногда он ловит взгляд Пидж и видит, ну, Пидж. И это правильно.  
  
Он не забывает о том, как она сидела у стены в тренировочном зале с ноутбуком на коленях, или после тренировки он приходил в её ангар просто помолчать. Они могли обменяться всего парой фраз, и их нисколько не тяготила тишина. В ней было… уютно? Тогда Кит мог быть не паладином, не галра по крови, а просто собой.  
  
— Равный градус интровертированности, — как-то раз сказала Пидж, и он согласно кивнул.  
  
Киту нравится иногда бросать на неё косые взгляды, нравится видеть, с какой самоотдачей она делает всё, за что берётся. Он многое знает и об упорном поиске, и о самоотдаче. Кит по достоинству может оценить те черты, что видел перед собой.  
  
И сейчас он, кажется, скучает.  
  
А Пидж, несмотря ни на что, была и остаётся его другом, и нет ничего, что мешает ему пойти к ней в ангар — да хоть прямо сейчас. Что он и делает.  
  
Они команда, они друзья, и сейчас он попросит у неё один из запасных ноутбуков и попробует разобраться в строении собственного Льва. Это хороший предлог, логичный, к тому же это и правда стоит сделать, чтобы, если никого рядом не окажется, он мог починить всё сам.  
  
Пидж, как всегда, на своем месте, пальцы бойко порхают по клавишам, взгляд скользит по строчкам. Она сидит спиной ко входу и даже не оборачивается на звук шагов. Слишком сосредоточена? Или заметила, но не хочет отрываться от дела? Кита подобная беспечность нервирует — а если бы в замок кто-то прокрался?  
  
— Привет, Кит, — эхом разносится по ангару.  
  
— Привет. И чем же я себя выдал?  
  
— Ничем, — Пидж крутится на стуле и встречает его взгляд, пожимая плечами. — Просто у меня есть сверхточное инновационное средство идентификации посетителей — называется «отражающая поверхность миски из-под зелёной слизи».  
  
В глазах пляшут смешинки, когда она кивает на стоящую рядом зеркальную посуду. Наверное, Ханк заходил, одобрительно думает Кит.  
  
— Ты просто так или по делу?  
  
— Хотел разобраться в строении Красного, есть ноут, который ты можешь мне одолжить или что-то вроде того? — Кит начинает с тяжёлой артиллерии.  
  
— Хм, вообще я сейчас занимаюсь этим с Зелёной, а общий концепт у них одинаковый, — она сдвигается чуть вбок, — так что бери стул и присоединяйся.  
  
«Плохая идея!» — говорит что-то внутри него.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — говорит он, подвигая стул.  
  
— Смотри, вот тут расположены два основных и два дополнительных двигателя, а вот к ним идет система охлаждения, — бойко начинает она и тянет руку, показывая, где именно.  
  
Кит смотрит на чертёж, на руку Пидж. Кит смотрит только на руку Пидж. Объяснения сливаются в монотонный шум. Кожа у Пидж бледная и тонкая-тонкая, от чего хорошо видны голубоватые вены под ней, и, когда она жестикулирует, рукав сползает, открывая маленькое пятнышко чуть ниже запястья. Засос.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы там его не было, он хочет оставить такой же. Или чтобы кто-то оставил такой же на нём, подсказывает что-то.  
  
— …, а вот тут в амортизаторах проявляется гений алтейской мысли! Мы когда с Ханком разбирали, он восхищался как ребенок… Кит? — Пидж видит, куда он смотрит, невозмутимо поправляет рукав и поднимает взгляд на него.  
  
— Да, — он сглатывает, — два дополнительных двигателя, охлаждение. Где-то тут, — Кит наугад тыкает в схему на одном из мониторов.  
  
— Тут я тестирую канализационную систему Замка. Коран попросил, — она пожимает плечами. — Ты точно хотел спросить именно об этом?  
  
«Нет»  
  
— Да.  
  
На секунду в ангаре воцаряется абсолютная тишина.  
  
«Мы ни разу не целовались, но я знаю вкус твоих губ, — хочет сказать он, — и губ Лэнса тоже».  
  
— Если хочешь, я тебе файлы по Красному скину, — медленно говорит она, — потом глянешь.  
  
— Да, спасибо, потом в одиночестве гляну, — кивает он и внутренне морщится — «в одиночестве», подобрал же слово.  
  
— Не обязательно в одиночестве, — щурится Пидж, глядя в монитор, — можешь меня позвать, я еще раз расскажу.  
  
— Думаю, Лэнс не обрадуется.  
  
— Думаю, Лэнса тоже можно позвать.  
  
Теперь молчание затягивается дольше.  
  
— Это и втроём можно делать, — смотрит ему прямо в глаза Пидж.  
  
— Да, разбираться в строении Львов можно и втроём, — осторожно кивает он.  
  
— Втроём вообще много чем можно заниматься, — легко соглашается она и это звучит как приглашение.  
  
Пидж отвлекается на флешку, которую сразу протягивает Киту.  
  
В этот момент он ловит её взгляд и совершенно не понимает его значения. Это как если бы он сильно накосячил на лётном симуляторе и не знал, в чём именно, что было практически невозможно.  
  
Пытаясь найти ответ, он начинает думать о чём не следует.  
  
— Пидж, это какой-то прикол из серии «я говорю воль…»?  
  
Она молча смотрит на него и вдруг начинает смеяться. Искренне, в голос, так, что на глазах слёзы выступают.  
  
— Боже, Кит…  
  
Он расслабляется, хоть и знает, что тайный смысл он так и не постиг, но зато ей весело, значит, в чём-то он не ошибся.  
  
— Нет, Кит, это не совсем прикол, — всё ещё вздрагивая от отголосков хохота, говорит она.  
  
— Это хорошо, — он позволяет себе улыбнуться. — Ты не Лэнс, у тебя приколы сложнее должны быть, если это не вирус и не передается через слюну.  
  
Ему требуется секунда, чтобы осознать, что он сказал и захотеть себя ударить.  
  
Он поднимает взгляд на Пидж. Та не выглядит разозлённой, огорченной или ещё какой, нет. Её выражение лица — сложное. Он не может его прочитать.  
  
— Кит?  
  
По голосу он тоже не может ничего понять. Он не слышал раньше такого тона. Нет. Слышал. Он был адресован Лэнсу, когда они были вдвоём…  
  
— Кит, я хочу провести эксперимент, — Пидж оказывается так близко, что он ощущает её дыхание на своей коже. — Возможно ты прав, и это вирус, возможно я заразилась от Лэнса, и есть только один способ это проверить.  
  
— Пойти в лабораторию и сдать кровь на анализы? — спрашивает он каким-то не своим голосом, только чтобы отвлечь её.  
  
— Почти, — Пидж прикусывает губу. — Давай я с тобой сейчас обменяюсь слюной, и посмотрим, окажешься ли ты инфицированным.  
  
Кит прирастает к месту, сердце грозит выскочить из груди, а в горле сухо, как в пустыне.  
  
Кажется, нужно что-то сказать.  
  
Он кивает, на всякий случай два раза, если первый кивок был похож на конвульсии и Пидж не поняла.  
  
Пидж понимает, Пидж, кажется, всегда всё понимает.  
  
Его губ касаются её губы, нежные, мягкие. И тут Кит замечает, что они с Пидж на одном уровне — она стоит, а он сидит. Что она со своей тонкой кожей, мягкими губами и легкими пальцами целует его. Да так бережно и осторожно, будто это он тут маленький и хрупкий. Он кладет руку ей на затылок, запутываясь пальцами в каштановых вихрах, вторую — на запястье, туда, где виднелось маленькое пятнышко. Её рука пропадает в его руке, мягкие волосы щекочут, оправа очков задевает скулу, её язык и её запах повсюду. Пидж неожиданно много.  
  
Когда она разрывает поцелуй, он полуосознанно тянется за ней. Пидж смотрит на него шальными глазами и улыбается припухшими губами.  
  
— Ну, что скажешь?  
  
— …«трон». Потому что ты в какой-то момент скажешь «Воль», — бормочет он.  
  
О господи, кажется, он инфицирован!  
  
По ангару разносится вой сирены — на Замок в очередной раз напали.  
  


***

  
  
Последние дни, после того разговора с Пидж, Кит разрывается на части между желанием воспользоваться её предложением и страхом стать третьим лишним или яблоком раздора между этими двумя. Ему совсем не улыбается быть причиной разрушения слаженной командной работы, к которой все они пришли сейчас. И самая большая проблема действительно только в этом, потому что как только Кит понял и принял то, как сильно он привязан ко всем в их команде, потеря любого из них станет для него ударом. Так чего отказываться от возможности стать с кем-то ещё ближе, логично рассуждает он. Но настолько интимные во всех смыслах отношения, не говоря уже о конкретном их формате, для Кита Терра Инкогнита. Даже несмотря на своё косвенное в них присутствие.  
  
А эти двое совсем не помогают. Больше они попыток поговорить или зажать в углу не предпринимают, но «сны» никуда не исчезают. Кит не уверен, специально они ему позволяют смотреть, или это его подсознательное желание, но просто перестать не получается. И если уж начистоту, то и не хочется.  
  
Но окончательное решение приходит ночью, сразу же после очередной «порно-трансляции». Он уверен, на этот раз, всё было подстроено, поэтому без капли сожалений вскакивает. Быстро одевается, накручивая себя, чтобы не передумать в последний момент, и без стука врывается в каюту Лэнса.  
  
— Знаете что?! Если у меня и были сомнения до сегодняшнего дня, что вы просто не можете это контролировать, то сегодня они исчезли. Прямо в тот самый момент, когда я услышал своё имя!  
  
Кит выпаливает всё это и только потом осматривается.  
  
Пидж, которую он заметил сразу, сидит на кровати и выглядит чрезвычайно довольной.  
  
— Это не похвала, — считает должным заметить он и слышит смешок за спиной.  
  
«Плохо, всё очень плохо», — думает Кит, поворачивается, чтобы видеть их обоих, и засматривается на ключицы голого по пояс Лэнса.  
  
— Послушай, Кит, — Пидж встаёт и медленно приближается к нему, но единственный путь отступления закрывает собой Лэнс, — может хватит уже бегать от нас и себя заодно?  
  
Шаг, ещё один. Весь боевой настрой Кита испаряется со скоростью света, взгляд мечется, не задерживаясь ни на чём более чем на мгновение. До тех пор, пока Пидж не подходит вплотную и не разворачивает его лицом к Лэнсу, подталкивая навстречу. Кит делает шаг и замирает, проваливаясь в синеву глаз напротив. Довольно неторопливо, но всё равно слишком быстро для загнанного в угол Кита, Лэнс касается его губ своими. Быстро, на пробу. И это так чертовски знакомо!  
  
Кит чувствует, что ещё немного — и либо он сойдёт с ума, либо бешено бьющееся сердце проломит его рёбра, но не шевелится.  
  
И появляется третий вариант, когда Лэнс снова его целует.  
  
На этот раз он притягивает его ближе, по-хозяйски располагает одну руку на талии, а другую на затылке, царапнув короткими ногтями. Ведёт кончиком языка по его губам, ловит судорожный выдох Кита, обдавая горячим дыханием в ответ и, пользуясь случаем, врывается языком в его приоткрытый рот. У Кита перехватывает дыхание от такого напора и ощущений.  
  
Он отвечает. Осторожно, словно опасаясь, что если сделает лишнее движение, то иллюзия развеется, превратится в один из его снов. Ничего не исчезает. Но Кит всё равно не может заставить себя поднять руки и положить их на талию Лэнса, от чего чувствует себя по-идиотски, что, впрочем, не мешает ему всё больше входить во вкус.  
  
В тот момент, когда он забывает о третьем человеке в каюте, сбоку раздаётся слегка насмешливый голос Пидж:  
— Ради такого зрелища стоило за тобой побегать.  
  
Она выглядит разочарованной, когда Кит разрывает поцелуй. Лэнс тоже, кажется, очень огорчён этим фактом.  
  
— Я, эм… — Кит отчаянно ищет слова, оправдание тому, что он забыл про неё. — Прости?  
  
— Кит, — она подходит, уверенно переплетает их пальцы и стоит так близко, что пространства между ними не остаётся, и он чувствует это одновременно с ней, — о-о-о, — она поднимает на него заблестевшие глаза и облизывает губы, следя за его дёрнувшимся от сглатывания кадыком, — я не против побыть наблюдателем.  
  
Он опять заворожён глазами. Другими, но так же сильно. Он видит мельчайшие крапинки серого и зелёного в её радужке, ресницы, длинные и тёмные, но не чёрные, светлеющие к кончикам, едва заметный белёсый тонкий шрам над самой линией брови.  
  
Глядя неотрывно, Кит в деталях видит, как Пидж прерывисто выдыхает и, полузакрыв глаза, закусывает губу, когда между ними скользят тёплые руки.  
  
— И кого ты пытаешься обмануть? — низким голосом интересуется Лэнс.  
  
Одна его ладонь мягко обхватывает её грудь, вторая же движется ниже, ненадолго замирает напротив твёрдого члена Кита, а потом исчезает под резинкой безразмерных шорт Пидж. Её глаза распахиваются и она резко тянет Кита на себя, вовлекая его в жаркий поцелуй, пока Лэнс заставляет её тихо постанывать прямо в чужой рот.  
  
Что-то вроде зависти колет Кита. Ему тоже хочется вызывать такую реакцию, но и тут его обходят — оставив в покое грудь Пидж, Лэнс прижимает её ближе к себе, увеличивая расстояние между их животами и тягучим движением проводит по выпирающим штанам Кита.  
  
Это странно и одновременно привычно — чувствовать руки на своём члене, целовать и зарываться пальцами в её волосы, но эти ощущения словно водоворот, утягивающий его всё глубже и глубже. Опьяняющее чувство.  
  
Кит кладёт руки Пидж себе на плечи и медленно скользит вниз от локтей. Нащупывает край футболки и так же неторопливо тянет вверх, запоминая ощущение её кожи, покрывшейся мурашками от щекочущих прикосновений его пальцев.  
  
— Наконец-то, а то мне стало казаться, что ты так и будешь только позволять нам что-то делать, а не принимать активное участие, — фыркает Пидж, оторвавшись от его уже довольно покусанных губ, чтобы он мог полностью освободить её от футболки.  
  
Тёмные руки на молочно-белой коже смотрятся потрясающе, но взгляд приковывают небольшие, уже напряжённые розовые соски.  
  
Лэнс несильно сжимает один из них, и на Кита накатывают отголоски ощущений Пидж, откинувшей голову на плечо Лэнса с тихим стоном.  
  
— Хороша, правда же, Кит?  
  
Горячее дыхание Лэнса окутывает ухо Пидж, и этот жар волной проходит по телу Кита, концентрируясь внизу живота.  
  
— Чертовски.  
  
— Так чего ты ждёшь? — Лэнс подходит к нему и стаскивает любимую чёрную водолазку Кита.  
  
Он прикусывает мочку, посасывает, спускается ниже к шее, прижимается разгорячённым телом к спине. Кит снова теряется в ощущениях и неожиданно для самого себя протяжно стонет. Он смущается, резко открывает глаза и встречается с тёмным взглядом Пидж. Её руки, всё это время лежавшие на его бёдрах, вздрагивают.  
  
Пидж тянет ремень Кита на себя, легко расстёгивает его и молнию брюк и беспрепятственно сжимает ягодицы Кита. Он охает, когда она проводит языком по его соску, а потом дует и обхватывает губами. Она прокладывает поцелуями дорожку по его груди, спускается к животу, Кит чувствует улыбку на своей шее. Лэнс отстраняется, чтобы помочь Пидж снять с него узкие брюки.  
  
Когда Пидж легко толкает его на койку, Кит готов кончить уже от понимания того, что она собирается делать. Но он только стонет, когда она берёт его член в рот.  
  
— О, чёрт, Кит… — судорожно выдыхает Лэнс и буквально набрасывается на него, опрокидывая спиной на простыни.  
  
Они стукаются зубами, Лэнс фыркает и всё равно целует. Прерывисто дышит через нос, ласкает его язык своим и упивается постанываниями Кита.  
  
Пидж ускоряется, помогая себе рукой, и Лэнс снова переключается на его шею, жадно слушает его, ловит своим телом предоргазменную дрожь и, не сдержавшись, стонет вместе с Китом, и тоже кончает.  
  
Несколько минут все они молча пытаются отдышаться. В сгустившемся воздухе витает сильная, но приятная смесь запахов. Кит впервые чувствует такое, и оно куда лучше фантазий и даже недавних «трансляций». Он поворачивает голову влево и утыкается носом в плечо Лэнса. Справа к нему под бок устраивается Пидж.  
  
— Вы оба выглядите несколько затраханно, — смеётся она, и от неё волнами исходит чистая искренняя благодарность.  
  
Кит резко поворачивается и натыкается на взгляд Пидж. Зрачки такие огромные, что радужки почти не видно. Пидж улыбается и кусает губу… Он чувствует, как стремительно заливается краской лицо, и накрывает его сгибом локтя.  
  
— Кит? — Она мягко тянет его руку, убирая от лица, проводит пальцами по скулам, губам. — Порядок?  
  
«Нет», — хочется сказать в первый момент, но он прислушивается к себе, к бушующим внутри чувствам и кивает.  
  
— Да, — добавляет он вслух, и это правда.  
  
Лэнс переплетает их пальцы, а Пидж тянется за поцелуем. Солоноватый привкус её слюны заставляет кровь в его венах снова закипать.  
  
Он разрывает поцелуй, переводит дыхание, концентрируясь на прикосновениях Лэнса. Кончиками пальцев он медленно рисует на коже Кита плавные линии.  
  
«Втроём вообще много чем можно заниматься».  
  
И теперь Кит тоже в этом уверен.  
  
— Лэнс, — негромко зовёт Пидж, — ты участвуешь или смотришь?  
  
— Конечно, участвую, — тоном оскорблённой невинности заявляет он и усмехается.  
  
Они приподнимаются и целуются прямо у Кита над головой. Лэнс зубами оттягивает её нижнюю губу, от чего Пидж неразборчиво, но одобрительно мычит — Кит чувствует её возбуждение.  
  
Он хочет сделать что-то, чтобы она стонала. В голос. Чтобы выгибалась на кровати, упираясь пятками в матрас. Он хочет услышать её, хочет, чтобы она знала, чувствовала то же самое, и поэтому опускается ниже. Реального опыта нет совершенно, но он и не нужен, он чувствует Пидж сейчас как никогда остро. Лэнса, положившего руки на её грудь, он чувствует тоже, как и его взгляд.  
  
Он разводит её ноги, Пидж поддаётся без капли сомнения, Кит скользит ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер, поглаживает большими пальцами складки. Пидж стонет, а он наконец касается её языком.  
  
Кит примерно знает, чего ожидать, он готов к непривычному вкусу, к тому, что Лэнс может его остановить. Но ничего такого не происходит, зато его оглушает ощущениями Пидж.  
  
У него снова будто два, нет, даже три тела. Кит сам не знает, как у него выходит не останавливаться. Он проникает в неё языком, потом пальцами, вслушивается в стоны, чувствует, как Лэнс целует её, ласкает грудь.  
  
Этот оргазм не похож ни на один, он такой силы, что в глазах плывут цветные круги. Он накрывает с головой, и Кит, непонятно как, краем глаза замечает, как тонкие пальцы вцепляются в простынь. Стон Пидж долгий, Лэнс глушит его очередным поцелуем.  
  
На этот раз все трое без сил. Ноги-руки переплетены и понять, где чьи, не представляется возможным, поэтому Кит решает не запариваться.  
  
Его дыхание медленно приходит в норму, когда он наконец даёт название запаху, окутывающему каюту.  
  
Неодиночество.  
  
Кит непонятным образом опять оказывается посередине, только теперь Пидж слева, а Лэнс справа, и ощутимо его придавливает собой.  
  
— В следующий раз нужно попробовать что-то ещё, — сонно бормочет он.  
  
— Угу, — одновременно соглашаются Кит и Пидж, которую обязательно надо притянуть к себе поближе.  
  
Он не смел надеяться, не то что просить о ком-то настолько близком, но получил сразу двоих. Перед тем, как он окончательно проваливается в сон, где-то на задворках сознания мелькает, что если когда-нибудь они вернутся на Землю, то у него появится реальный повод и возможность купить диван побольше.


End file.
